


you can tell the world that you're leaving

by rosewitches



Category: Glee, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewitches/pseuds/rosewitches
Summary: "Do you love me, Rachel Berry?"





	you can tell the world that you're leaving

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posting my favorite fics from my old fanfiction.net account, because i'm finally gonna make the full jump to being solely ao3. bare with me & the influx of fics. also potentially tons of nostalgia.

She spots him standing up ahead and she is there in an instant.

"You can't leave."

She watches as he jumps, quickly moving to pin her to the nearest tree by the throat, and she finds it a little funny that she was the one to sneak up on him for once.

"How did you even know where I'd be?" he hisses, releasing her upon recognition.

Rachel dusts herself off, a frown on her lips as she glances around at the thick sea of trees surrounding them, "Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue."

A dark brow shifts upward as he looks at her, arms crossing over his chest as he waits for her to explain further.

She shifts uncomfortably under his gaze and does her best to give him what she hopes was a nonchalant shrug, "I felt you."

"You  _felt_  me?" he asks her, an expression of clear disbelief on his face.

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy!" she snaps, stomping her foot and crossing her arms over her chest, "Because I'm not. It's difficult to explain, alright? When I was human, and Damon and I got into arguments - even before we fell for each other - if he was upset or in trouble… there was a part of me that just…  _knew_  where to find him." she sighs, holding a hand to her chest, "I _felt_  it. Right here."

His brows furrow a bit, and Rachel gives him another shrug, "Though I've always believed myself to be a little bit psychic, to be honest, even before I was caught up in all this supernatural madness."

Kol snorts at that, taking a few steps towards her, "And that feeling doesn't worry you?"

Rachel blinks once, before her own brows furrow, "What do you mean? Should it worry me?"

He takes a few more steps toward her, stopping only when he's standing a good half a foot away from her, a smirk on his lips as he reaches out to brush a few strands of hair from her face, "Well, you're claiming to feel something with me, that you've only previously felt with a man you're supposedly in love with. Is that not at all worrisome for you?"

His close proximity had never really been something she'd had a problem with; she was normally so quick to brush him off the majority of the time. The meaning behind his words, however, had her eyes widening, suddenly making her feeling extremely uncomfortable with how close he'd gotten, "Well, I… that doesn't mean anything…"

"Really, now?" he questions, twirling a few strands of her hair around his index finger as he tilts his head to the side, eyes boring into hers, "Then why are you here? Your precious Salvatore is nowhere in sight, maybe with the doppleganger, even. But you're here. Telling me not to leave."

"I, um…" Rachel stammers, searching her brain for any possible,  _reasonable_  response. Before she can muster something up, however, Kol is speaking again.

"Do you love me, Rachel Berry?" he murmurs, his voice so soft, it terrified her.

Had he been cruel, arrogant, she might have easily scoffed and brushed him off.

But he isn't doing that.

No.

He's showing her that rare side she was positive not even his family got to see often.

"I… I d-don't know." she stammers, knowing her heart would be pounding in her chest had it still been beating, because she was being completely honest - She  _didn't_  know.

As a human, she had hated, befriended and fallen in love with Damon, and though they had never discussed it, Rachel knew that their relationship lasting would mean eventually turning into a vampire.

However, having Klaus kill her had not been anything either of them had been expecting and Klaus helping her through the process had driven them apart for quite some time. While that was happening, she had become closer to Klaus and his family, Kol and Rebekah in particular.

She did not believe any of that had changed her feelings for Damon. She still loved him.

But looking at things now, she probably should have been paying more attention to the feelings that  _had_  changed.

"Well," he starts, licking his lips, "Maybe we should help you figure it out."

His hand slips behind her neck, pulling her in until his lips crash against hers, his other arm slipping around her waist and pulling her in until their bodies are pressing together, this raw hunger clawing at her insides. It makes her snake her arms around his neck and pull him closer, fingers lacing themselves in his hair.

When he pulls back, there was that smirk on his lips again, even as he nuzzles his nose lightly against hers, pulling a soft gasp of surprise from her lips at the gentleness of it all.

"You figure it out yet, darling?" he murmurs, pulling her arms from around his neck and slipping his hands into hers, lacing his fingers through hers as she shakes her head numbly.

"Well," he grins, giving her one last breath-taking kiss, "Let me know when you do. I'm _sure_  you'll know how to find me."

At his tone, Rachel snaps back to reality, getting ready to call out to him, only to find him already gone, leaving her all alone among the throng of trees.

"Goodbye, Kol." she sighs, wondering if the sudden feeling of emptiness she is experiencing within would last until she found him again.

**end .**


End file.
